1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielded cable, and more particularly to shielded cable that is lighter in weight than conventional shielded cable articles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,805, issued Jan. 6, 1987, teaches coating fibers with metal, and braiding those fibers into a cable article. The use of metallic coated fibers is not taught in that patent for the purpose of fabricating shielded cable.